


If There Was One Miracle, It Was You.

by Dikhotomia



Series: Edeleth Week 2k19 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, Marriage, Short & Sweet, they get to live happily ever after and that's all that matters to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "There's no real need to slip off when no one was paying attention to have time alone even if they still do occasionally almost as tradition, leaving the city to speculate while they have a proper break. Staying in different parts of Fódlan and beyond or just hiding out in the gardens of the palace for an afternoon.It didn't matter where, so long as it was just them."OREdelgard and Byleth settle into the married life.





	If There Was One Miracle, It Was You.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one to end it off. The last day prompt is just 'Marriage.'

Marriage, she quickly finds, wasn't much different from what they had before. Now it was just official, let people know that the woman almost always at the Emperor's side was more than just a bodyguard or an advisor beyond her shadow. They knew that Byleth was her wife, rings they used to wear around their necks now slid snugly on fingers, even if hers sometimes remained hidden under a glove.

The ceremony had been a citywide affair, friends and strangers alike. It had been...much more than she had anticipated, streets decorated, people flooding in from other parts of Fódlan, a performance from the Mittlefrank out in the open air of the city square. They danced and ate and drank until well into the middle of the night after the vows had been exchanged, after they had made their walk and the aforementioned rings where exchanged for real.

It was different from the marriages she had seen while the Church of Seiros still reigned, but she found she enjoyed the change.

The aftermath and the clean up? Not so much.

Friends stayed for a week afterwards, winding in and out of the palace and their lives for breakfasts and dinners and conversations that wound lazily along for hours until nightfall and the like before they all drifted back to where they were needed, leaving them alone.

She notices little things in the coming months, things that Byleth used to leave in her own room now all scatter about in various corners of her personal rooms. Books and trinkets and clothes sometimes end up over chairs or on tables and Edelgard thinks nothing of it when they don't disappear shortly after she noticed them, only when Byleth comes through to tidy up. There's no Byleth slipping out in the early morning or slipping in late at night to keep the illusion of Edelgard alone.

She lives there now, occupies the space as much as Edelgard ever did.

There's no real need to slip off when no one was paying attention to have time alone even if they still do occasionally almost as tradition, leaving the city to speculate while they have a proper break. Staying in different parts of Fódlan and beyond or just hiding out in the gardens of the palace for an afternoon.

It didn't matter where, so long as it was just them.

There's no need to split apart when a guard or a politician comes in to make a report or have a long winded meeting, fingers remaining tangled, Byleth settled comfortably on the edge of her desk or sitting beside her.

There's a freedom to it they both embrace, that they had wanted to embrace for the time before they got married.

They hold on to that freedom until well after Edelgard steps down as Emperor and they disappear into the world to wander, to see all the things they want to see and more.

They fall back on old times, on the adventure and the occasional battle, on the nights spent camping and hunting for their own food.

She never realized how much she missed it until there wasn't a need for it anymore.

But she never gets sick of the peace.

Never gets sick of being able to sit back and watch the way the world changes, to see the way they become immortalized in the pages of history. As the ones who changed everything for the better, even if the start over was an uphill climb for the ages.

She couldn't have asked for a better outcome, didn't ever imagine it.

If there was one miracle the goddess she didn't believe in bestowed upon her, it was Byleth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me on this adventure guys, it was fun! If you want more FE3H content from me hang around I'll be playing catch up on the Whumptober prompts.
> 
> or alternatively come catch me on [Tumblr](http://dikhotomia.tumblr.com/) and or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
